All's Fair In Love and War
by lovefixation
Summary: Sango is A Top Blackjack Dealer known as Black Slayer. Once she meets Sesshomaru,she thinks she's in love,but InuYasha is the one who swips her of her feet. AU
1. Default

_It is said everything is fair in the affairs in Love,but what you don't know. Whenever there's love._

_It's Completely likely their will be a war. To win the person's heart. _

_This Is My Story Of The Affairs When Two People Meet. They fall in love,but like i said. A war is also there._

_Summary: Sango Hungime Is The Top Blackjack Dealer. When she meets a Certain Silver Haired Man (Not InuYasha) She thinks she's fallen in love,but Sesshomaru isn't the one who swips her off her feet. His Name Is InuYasha Samatou. Sesshomaru's Brother._

_Ok To get things clear. InuYasha is dating Kagome._

_Sesshomaru meets her while sango is doing one of her games.He plays a game with her and_

(who wins?)

_Shut Up, That's Not Important. And their think they've found their loved ones. They begin dating and Sango meets InuYasha. InuYasha can't stay away from her and that's when the sparks of love and war happen._

_Oh and In This Story. Inu and Fluffy_

:Sesshomaru Attacks Me:

_AHHH! I mean Sesshomaru are actucally best friends._

(Yay Right :rolls eyes:)

_:grabs shovel: SHUT UP! In this Kagome and Sano aren't best friends. Kagome is a complete bitch to Sango. _

_Look enough clearing things,Just READ THE STORY!_

_Doing the disclamier is Ana or known as the annoying girl asking the stupid question when i was clearing things up._

You can't call me annoying. I'm part of you. : P

Fake Disclamier: She does own InuYasha!

_What:Lawyers Grab Me:_

She forgot to say i'm evil!

Real Disclamier: She doesn't own InuYasha!

-

_Sango's Point Of View_

''What!'' Yelled the poor sap who thought he was good enough to go against me.

''Sorry Sir,but I Win.'' I said smirking as he groaned and slid down the chair.

Another Game. Another Win

I'm Known As Black Slayer. I'm the best their is to Blackjack dealing.

My Real Name is Sango. I live in an o.k part of the city. I have a two best friends. Rin and Kirara. Rin Is my co-partner in the black-jack deal and Kirara had helped me buy in apartment in the city. She was also the owner of the '' Sacred Jewel Casion Palace''

Only the best can play against me..well they were the best after I beat their sorry butts.

My Life..may seem perfect,but it isn't. I've been running from my past from...how long? I guess i've lost count.

Snapping back to reality,I stared as the man put all his money on the table and sulked away.

''Another Win Eh?'' A young girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said. She was wearing the casion outfit which i my self wore.

A white shirt that stopped belove our belly buttons,was sleeveless with the sides laced together with black ribbons.With Black baggy jeans and a dark black leather jacket with the Casion Name is A Pinkish-purple color.

Also Known As Rin.

''Yeah. Poor sucker.''I said and we couldn't help,but laugh.

'' 'Ey Look Out. New Customer...Rather Hot One..''Rin whispered.

My office was located deep in the casion and you had to be pretty good to known where it was.

Rin walked towards the door and opened it. A silver haired man appeared,muttered something to Rin and took a seat across from me.

''Silver Hair Huh'' I said

He was wearing a black suit. He looked as rin said rather hot in hit with silver hair covering his Amber gold eyes.

''Yes.''His voice seemed to be...seducing!

I smirked...

''What is your name?'' He asked

''Black Slayer''

''I known that..your real name''

''Sango..''

''Beautiful.''

''Yours.''

He only smirked,'' Let's Play''

''Fine...If i win. You'll tell me your name''

''Deal''

We played and i had to admit. He was great,But Like i said i was the best of the best. I clicked my blac heeled feet.

I played with my silver locket waiting for his move.

''Hmm looks like...you wom.''he said smirking. My knees went slighty weak at this.

''Seems so.''

''So i must tell my name it seems Sango''

'' Correct.''

He smiled. It was a small and barely able to see smile,but i think i saw it.

''Sesshomaru''

-

_A/n:Hits Ana with a shovel:_

_Anyway! _

_Tell me what you think. Good,Bad? Idoitic Flames are not welcomed! Purt one and it will be ingored and deleted. As simply as that and Flames that have good points and point out where i need to work on places are welcomed._

Oh and Kagome Lovers. I will grab a Stick and Shove It Up Your

_OK! Um : Hits Ana With A Bat: Oh Look! She's uncosisous...Why don't you read and review while i stuff her in my closet..er I mean help her out._


	2. Meeting

_A/n: Thank You all for the reviews:grins:_

_Me: Like i said thank you al-_

_Sesshomaru: Wench! You haven't made a new chapter since kami knows what!_

_Me: This story can easily change into a Sess/Kag_

_Sesshomaru: You wouldn't dare put me with that bitch!_

_Me: Try me.._

_Sess: ..._

_Me: I thought so. Remeber the pen is mightier then the sword. Ok- Hey! Put that sword down sesshomaru! Don't you roll your eyes at me!_

_Disclamier: Don't own InuYasha,just the fanfiction plot_

_-_

Sango was currently sitting in a table using all her might not to fall asleep.

You see, Sango had been dating Sesshomaru for excatly three weeks now and found out he was a very big bussience man.

His bussience was the biggest of all so Sango was used now used to going to boring bussience parties and Sesshomaru missing out on some of their dates.

She was suppose to be meeting Sesshomaru's Best friends InuYasha and Kagome. He said he espscerially wanted her to meet InuYasha,his brother.

She tugged on her high-heels.

_' What the hell was i thinking wearing high-heels?' _ She thought.

She wanted to make a good imperssion so she wore an rather elegent black dress with matching black high heels. Her hair was curled and put into a neat bun with some strands falling onto the side of her face.

To put it in simple terms. She looked drop-dead gorgerous.

_' I wonder if i can snea-' _

Her thought was cut shorth with the sound of her boyfriend calling her name.

''Sango!''

She turned around and was facing her Handsome boyfriend with two other figures behind him.

'' Sango, My love meet InuYasha and Kagome. My partners in Youaki Inc.''

One of the figures stepped out.

A handsome man wearing a red jacket and matching pants and a white undershirt.

'' A pleasure to meet you... Sango was it?'' He asked flashing her a smile that would make any girl faint.

'' You Too, InuYasha-sama.'' Sango said trying to be polite,but InuYasha could tell she had a bad side to her.

The other figure stepped out.

Wearing a dark red dress with matching flates with her hair falling gracefully to her shoulders.

_( She is a top bussience lady. I have to make her sound elegent,but remeber. HER CLOTHES SEEM NICE,BUT ONCE YOU GET TO KNOW HER...She isn't)_

Sango held out her hand.

Kagome looked at it as if it would burn if she touched it. She had a disgusted look on her face as she stared at Sango.

''Sesshomaru, You could have done alot bett-''

'' Kagome, You don't have to be rude!'' The brothers practically spart at her.

She made a 'hummph' sound and walked away.

'' That was Kagome... InuYasha's Girlfriend.'' Sesshomaru said.

''..Ok why does she hate me?''

'' I'm sorry.'' Inuyasha apologized,flashing her a smile. '' She's just like that...'' He trailed off

Sesshomaru shook his head at her _' She's jealous because she knows your more beautiful' _ He thought finsishing his brothers sentence in his head.

'' Why don't you to get to know each other?'' Sesshomaru said,grinning

''Sure..'' InuYasha said looking so intensly at Sango,she blushed.

'' So InuYasha was it?''

He nodded

''Tell me about yourself...''

Sango gave him a smile that pratically made InuYasha go weak in the knees

_(Dude,i know it happens to girls...what about guys? lol)_

-

_A/n: Why is kagome begging a bitch? ...When is kagome not a bitch? Ok real answer will be explained in later chapters. Why does InuYasha seem to be very interested in Sango? Becuase he thinks shes... :)_

_That's All For Now!_

_Read and Review Please!_

_I'm getting tired of idoits putting flames because they hate the pairing, so if you hate it. GO AWAY! Anyway besides that i look forward to the reviews._


	3. Stay

_A/n: God i have an inu/faga stalker. : Shivers: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad i have Inu/ San supporters. We all know (though some will never say it) InuYasha and Kagome will always love each other. (On the show) That's why we come to fanfic to show the couple we think fit and these Inu/Kag fans are really just getting annoying._

_Sessh: For once and only once i agree human._

_Me: Oh i'm so thrilled sarcastic_

_Sessh: glares_

_Me: Just do the disclamier:_

_By the way guys, I'm sorry but this week is fcat cramming week. I really wanna leave tenth grade and Mrs. Gwnetay my social studies (evil evil evil) teacher. And-_

_Sessh: We don't care..more importantly i don't care_

_Me: As i was saying! This is my last update until,before,or after April._

_Sessh: Good i need a break from you._

_Me- As Sesshomaru looked deeply into InuYasha's eyes,he began to lean in on a freaked out InuYasha..._

_Sessh: Really Need a break from you... She will never own Me or My Idoitic Half-Brother's Show._

_Lol, Enjoy!_

_-_

Sango looked at the clock and soon grinned at Rin before standing up.

'' Rinny, I'm sorry you have alot of work to do,but i gotta go now.''

Rin groaned and flashed Sango a toothy grin before nodding and saying goodbye.

Sango laughed before stuffing the usual pink and green duffel bag and walking out of the Casino.

As she began walking.. She had a very strange feeling someone was watching her.

She turned around and looked back before walking once again.

She slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder to be seeing...

A red blub running towards her?

'' What the F-''

'' Not going to use profaint...are we Sango?'' Said a famailiar cocky voice.

'' InuYasha-sama?''

InuYasha was wearing a causal red jacket with black jeans and a white shirt.

'' Geez.. Call me InuYasha.'' He smirked at her

'' Well _InuYasha_, What are you doing down her? I don't belive a man of your _class_. Should be down here.'' She made her own Smirk.

He blushed cherry red,before mumbling something about Kagome's Attutide towards Sango.

'' It's ok..'' She said as she began walking. InuYasha soon reached her side and they began walking along side each other. '' I doubt Miss rich and Me will probably ever get along.''

She gave him a small smile.

'' So...wanna go get something to eat?'' He asked shrugging his shoulders.

She looked at her clock. '' I don't know.. i have work tomrrow pretty early..''

He tried to give her an Innocet look. '' Not really late.. I promise''

She rolled her eyes,but smiled '' Fine.''

-

_( Sango finished working around 11:30. I'm trying to make this seem real because most casinos don't even close,but i think this time is good enough.)_

Sango and InuYasha had went to this small jazz club and enjoyed themselves. They talked,ate,and even danced. Ok Sango danced and InuYasha just tried to sneak away from the dance floor.

Their had lost track of time and ended up walking towards Sango's home around 1:25.

'' Sorry, I kept you so late '' InuYasha said giving her a sorry small

'' It's ok..but if i'm late for work.'' She grinned '' Your head is mine.''

He smirked '' Sure you don't want all of me?'' He joked

She rolle her eyes before walking towards her apartment.

'' Goodbye Mr. InuYasha...''

_Bam!_

' She could atleast give him a goodbye kiss..on the cheeck that his.'' His pouted and caught a glmise of her shaking her head at him.

-

_InuYasha and Kagme's Apartment. 2:30_

_( remeber, Sango lives downtown so If InuYasha went all the way down there he'd get home around this time)_

Kagome was walking back and forth, worried as Hell about her boyfriend.

' I know he likes to go around town at times,but he is never THIS LATE!'

She thought gritting her teeth together. She was wearing the usual sleep wear. Pink bunny pajamay pants and a matching shirt with her hair in a bun wearing a green gloo around her face.

The door opened and in walked InuYasha looking tired as hell.

'' WHERE WERE YOU?'' She screamed,but he only stared at her as if she asked him what's his name.

'' Out.'' He said simply

'' Where?'' She screamed again. It seemed she was just looking for an arugement to break out

'' You were at that..that.. Slut's place weren't you?''

''... Ok a) Your talking about your sister again. b) No i wasn't at Kikyo's place!''

'' Then where?''

'' Aplogizing to Sango about your rudeness towards her''

She screamed before walking towards their room and slamming the door.

' Fine i was in the mood for the couch' He muttered rolling his eyes.

That night he slept on the couch...dreaming about Sango.

-

_A/n: I told you kagome was gonna be a biatch._

_Kagome: Hey!_

_Me:..Hey!...Ok!...Go Away!_

_Kagome: No_

_Me:whistles: Come and Get Her,Sesshomaru!_

_Kagome: INUYASHA!_

_Read and Review while i enjoy some roasted kagome. :does dr. evil pinky thing:_


	4. Goo

_A/n: -Yawns,and rolls over bed- I'm tiirrWhat the heck are you people doing here?_

_- readers glare-_

_Ohhh...I see that some of you might be angry about me not updating...You see...I was saving Timmy from the Well!_

_- more glares and pitch forks appear-_

_Ok! I'm sorry,but I've been busy with things! I swear though I'll try to update !_

_Ok THANK YOU NEKO NO CHOAS FOR THIS HILAROUS IDEA!_

_Disclamier: I'm wearing a box as clothes...Do You Seriously Think I Own InuYasha?...NO I DON'T!_

'' AAAAAAHHHHHHH!''

A scream made InuYasha,roll over on the couch,and land rather ungracefully on his bottom.

Standing up immedently and rushing to his girlfriend's room, he was met facing her back as Kagome stared at the wide-lenght mirror,screeching her ever loving head off.

( Wide Lenght Mirrors are those mirrors that are really big and let you see yourself from head-to-toe.)

InuYasha had his eyebrow up and was staring at his Girlfriend with a slighty annoyance in his voice.

'' Kago''

'' AHHH!''

'' Kagom''

''' AHHH!''

'' KAGOME!'' He yelled with his right eye twitching a bit. '' Why in all Seven Hells are you screaming bloody murder?''

She stiffened before turning slowly to face him with her face covered in a skin tight green goo.

InuYasha bit his lower lip to keep from laughing though a few snickers got out.

'' You think this is bloody funny? When I was worrying about You, I forgot to take it off leaving it longer then it's suppose to.'' She yelled.

''Ugh, Just grab it and take it off!'' InuYasha,being obilivous as usual, didn't seem to notice that the goo had attached itself like skin on Kagome's face.

'' I've Tried.'' She yelled in a high-pitch scream. '' It is stuck like this untill a week!''

'' Then I suggest you use some **heavy **make-up.'' He said joking,only to be replied with a pillow hitting him.

'' I cannot go to work like this!''

'' Too Bad, We really need you.'' he said in a half-serious and half-snickering voice.

She glared before picking up a flower vase.

_Run InuYasha, RUN!_

Sango fell off of her chair laughing while holding her sides from pain.

'' She, What? Let me make sure!''

Sango said while talking to her best friend and co-worker.

'' That Kagome Chick You Told Me About, The Snotty One.'' Kirara began, while trying to hold her snickers ''I swear Her when I was walking down the street with InuYasha...and she had a seriously pissed of look on her face...oh and on her face was like a green goo thing.''

The stared at each other before laughing again

'' And?''

''And, She was scaring kids who were walking on the street''

They both squirmed on the floor trying to hold their laughter.

**: Knock Knock :**

'' C-Come In!''

Their came in InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and The Green Faced Monster ( -coughKagomecough-)

InuYasha was wearing a red suit with a white under-shirt and matching red pants. He was wearing Shades with a loop-sided grin.

Sesshomaru was wearing a dark black suit with white under-shirt,black tie,and black pants. Styling shoes along with a customary silver watch hanging on the pocket side.

The Green Faced Monster wore a peach jacket,skirt,and warm snow-white blouse. Her hair was pulled in a bussience-style bun with curls framing her face. Her face... now that was a different story. She tried to cover it up though it only made it look worse. She wore light lip-stick which smeared over the goo.

Sango noticing the lip-stick only shook her head.

' Lip gloss is more simple.' She thought.

Overly all Kagome might have looked good...might being the key-word.

Sango stood up and gave Sesshomaru a peck and InuYasha a friendly hand-shake. She flat-out ingored Kagome.

'' So what brings you into our office?'' Kirara asked giving them a smile.

'' We are throwing a party and why not take it to the best and cleaniest ( most other Casinos in the city are dirty and you can find cockroacts anywhere) Casino where the Service is Great and Their get to battle known other then Black Slayer Herslef?''

Sesshomaru said smiling. ( o0...uhh let's try smirking instead.)

''So whaddya say? profits are slip equally and you get your favorite boys!'' InuYasha said having a cocky smile.

'' Fine.''

'' Just sign here,_Miss_ '' Kagome said in a nertual voice slighty glaring at her. She put down a contact and Sango quickly read over it.

She signed and told them the rules.

'' 1) It's going to be a private bussience party. 2) Your getting your own Cattering because this is a Casino. 3) The rest we'll get ready and only a medium amount can battle Black Slayer.'' She said having a pride-ful smile at saying her well-known nickname.

'' Deal.''

_Ok First Of All I am A big lip-gloss fan so that's where that came from._

_I'm sorry about this chapter,but i kinda wanted Humor only. (Look I'm tired and Spring-break is over...Leave mah be!)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...THANK YOU!_

_Woah, That Rhymed ;;_


End file.
